Unmanned vehicles, such as unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) have been developed for use in a variety of fields, including consumer and industry applications. For instance, UAVs may be flown for recreation, photography/videography, surveillance, delivery, or other applications.
UAVs have expanded a dimension of individuals' lives. However, as the use of UAVs has become more prevalent, safety issues and challenges arise. For instance, when flight of UAVs is unrestricted, UAVs may fly over areas where flight is or ought to be prohibited. This may occur intentionally or unintentionally. In some instances, novice users may lose control of UAVs or be unfamiliar with flight aviation rules. Risks also exist for potential hijacking or hacking of UAV control.